La Pareja Perfecta
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Jet sabe que Francoise y Joe son la pareja perfecta, pero cuando los ve... no puede evitar sentir celos. 002x003, 002x009 y 003x009.


**Título:** La Pareja Perfecta.

**Autora:** Áuryn.  
**Fandom:** Cyborg 009.  
**Parejas:** Menciones de 003/009, 002/009 y 002/003.  
**Advertencias:**Spoilers de casi toda la nueva versión del anime, menciones de slash (shounen ai).  
**Resumen:**Jet sabe que Francoise y Joe son la pareja perfecta, pero cuando los ve... no puede evitar sentir celos.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Longitud:**2,414 palabras.  
**Notas de Autor: **Esto es lo que pasa cuando un personaje de algún libro/anime/serie se vuelve de mis favoritos: sufre. Dedico este fanfic a Fújur Preux, por su apoyo, sus largas pláticas en el MSN y por estar ahí para mi. Espero que te guste.

-o-

Francoise y Joe son la pareja perfecta.

No importa que el profesor Gilmore diga que no es así, que Francoise es su niña y que pensar en eso no le causa ni la menor gracia. Pero cuando ella charla con Joe, estoy seguro que piensa lo mismo que todos los demás: se quieren.

A diferencia del profesor Gilmore, que parece negar que la única mujer en el grupo pueda llegar a desear ese tipo de relación y que Joe podría ser el indicado, yo prefiero sonreír.

Sonrío porque no tengo otro sentimiento que demostrar cuando los veo juntos, tan cómodos el uno con el otro, porque si dejara fluir mis emociones sería una equivocación. Pero no mentiré, he gritado y maldecido mi mala suerte lo suficiente, tanto como me lo permiten los momentos a solas que puedo tener entre tantas peleas contra Fantasma Negro o cuando estoy solo en Nueva York, pero lo hago. Es un alivio poder hacerlo. Si no lo hiciera, posiblemente me habría vuelto loco.

Todo sería más sencillo si sólo me gustara alguno de ellos dos. Si sólo me gustara Francoise, podría odiar o reprocharle a Joe que hubiese ganado el corazón de la francesa antes que yo. Le hubiese ordenado que la cuidara y la tratara bien. Podría incluso bromear diciéndole que era muy lento si no le había pedido que fuesen algo aún, siendo tan obvio lo que sienten. Pero no es así. Si simplemente me gustara Joe, podría verlo sonreír tan dulcemente a Francoise y me sentiría bien, porque odiarla a ella no tiene sentido, porque era obvio que Joe sentía lo que cualquiera podría sentir por ella, tarde o temprano. Pero tampoco puedo hacer eso.

Ya desearía que fuese tan sencillo. Mi problema es más complicado...

Quiero a Joe Shimamura.

Quiero a Francoise Arnoul.

Cuando me di cuenta el mundo se me vino encima. Literalmente. Pasé gran parte de mi tiempo a solas, alejado de ellos, porque cuando lo comprendí no soporté estar con ellos y ver cómo yo salía sobrando. Los veía cuando encontraban sus miradas y aprecié que todo dejaba de importar para ellos, salvo el otro. Verlos sincronizados de forma tan profunda acabó con cualquier esperanza que hubiese tenido antes o nunca. Esas esperanzas murieron dejándome dudas, porque no entiendo todavía porqué fue que ambos terminaron aquí, dentro de este corazón.

En un principio siempre creí que me gustaba Francoise. Me gustó. Simplemente. Adoré su voz suave y su figura delicada. Adoré que cuidara de Iván y que se preocupara por mi. Cuando la conocí no pude dejar de apreciar su belleza. No era ni de lejos la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca, pero ella era especial y lo supe desde ese momento, observando sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio oscuro, perdiéndome en esa dulzura melancólica de su mirada. Creí que sería muy afortunado si ella me apreciaría algún día un poco, solo un poco. Pero entre tantas batallas, ahondar en esos temas es difícil, si me permito ser honesto, pero lo hice. En cambio, fui siempre brusco y siempre atento, pero torpe con ella. Y lo sigo siendo, para qué engañarse.

Pero entonces llegó Joe.

Pronto nos volvimos un equipo de nueve y el profesor Gilmore; escapamos y con el Delfín salimos de cientos de problemas, unidos y en equipo. Pero algo que jamás dejé de notar, fue el eterno optimismo de Joe, la más última y novedosa arma cyborg que Fantasma Negro había creado. Me di cuenta que me preocupaba por él, que cuando había peligro al que buscaba primero en el campo de batalla era a él y cuando había una situación de peligro mi primera prioridad era dejarlo a salvo. Pronto comprendí que Joe era especial y me sorprendí cuando él me cuidaba o se preocupaba por mi. No soportaba cuando pedía a los cyborg enviados por Fantasma Negro que se detuvieran, pero no porque sintiera que Joe hiciera algo en vano, sino porque me gustaba su pureza, su espíritu de creer que podíamos ayudar a esos cyborgs. Su eterna fe infinita en la bondad ajena me hizo sentir celos. De perderlo a _él_.

No sé cuándo fue que me comenzó a gustar Joe, pero quedó claro para mi cuando comprendí que no podía estar tranquilo hasta saber de él y que no estaba feliz cuando lo veía con Francoise. Creí entonces que mis sentimientos habían cambiado, que Francoise era el blanco de mis celos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era a los dos.

Alejarme fue lo único coherente que pude hacer cuando creímos que Fantasma Negro fue derrotado y así lo hice. Huí.

Por ello volví a New York y traté de vivir como un ser humano normal. Traté de olvidarme de Fantasma Negro, de los cambios obvios que había en la ciudad donde me había criado, en el Bronx, fingí por muchas semanas que jamás me habían secuestrado de aquellas calles, cambiando con ello mi vida para siempre, y cayendo siempre en lo que trataba de borrar, de ignorar, de _olvidar_: estaba enamorado. Y para peor, estaba enamorado de dos personas.

¿Qué idiota se enamora de dos personas? ¿Qué clase de iluso fui por enamorarme de dos personas que se amaban entre sí? ¿Qué tonto había sido, para creer que alguien como Francoise podía hacerme caso? ¿Qué cabeza hueca fui al suponer que Joe podría sentir el mínimo interés en mi? ¿Cómo pude pensar que una mujer tan maravillosa como ella me haría caso? ¿Cómo creí que un hombre tan noble como Joe me vería como más que un amigo?

Fui tan tonto. Tan estúpido. Y estar sólo en esta enorme ciudad me lo recordaba todos los días. A cada palpitación.

Perdí pronto la cuenta de los días, de las semanas y de los meses, que estuve solo en América.

Tratando de olvidar.

¿Y saben qué es lo peor de haberse acostumbrado a vivir con nueve individuos maravillosos? Que las habilidades de cada uno de ellos las extrañaba más cuando estaba solo. Mis nulos intentos para aprender a cocinar me hicieron valorar a Chang, extrañaba el buen humor de GB, así como el sarcasmo de Pyunma, la fría ironía de Albert, la sabiduría de Iván, el conocimiento del profesor Gilmore, la fortaleza de Geronimo, la dulzura de Francoise y la nobleza de Joe. Ellos eran mi mundo. Eran mis hermanos. Y saberme lejos de ellos porque amaba a dos de ellos me dolía, sobretodo cuando oía sus voces cuando me llamaban desde el escondite que tenemos, al sur de China, en esa casa pequeña junto al mar.

_- Jet, es un gusto oírte.-_

Siempre necesitaba unos segundos para respirar, antes de poder contestar, o la voz se me quebraría.

_Sabía_ que estaban juntos, casi podía oír la respiración de Joe a su lado.

_Casi_.

- El gusto es mío, Francoise.- dije con voz animada y algo atropellada, como solía expresarme con ella. - ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Cómo le va a Iván, Chang, el profesor, GB y Joe?-

_- Todos estamos bien. –_ escuché decir a la francesa, sonriendo. – _Joe se encuentra a mi lado, desea hablar contigo también. Chang y GB están en el restaurante. Iván durmiendo, lleva una semana así. Y el profesor está investigando en su laboratorio, pero todos mandan saludos.-_

Me ahorré el golpe emocional de saberlos juntos, porque me lo había esperado, y en cambio, traté de sonreír.

Me di cuenta, entonces, que no pude.

- Me alegro mucho. ¿No han tenido irregularidades?-

Cualquiera de nosotros sabe a qué nos referimos con irregularidades, pero oír una muy suave risa de Francoise me derritió y me dejó tranquilo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Generalmente, ella tenía ese poder en mi.

- _Ninguna. El profesor comienza a sospechar que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto y Albert dijo que volvía en unos días, por lo mismo._- un murmullo del otro lado de la línea me hizo saber que Joe había dicho algo, luego la risa de Francoise inundó la bocina otra vez y yo me ahogué nuevamente en celos. En envidia. - _Joe quiere hablar contigo. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?-_

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento eterno, donde mi voz trató de gritar lo que sentía por ambos, pero me mordí la lengua y tras soltar un grito de dolor, deje ir una risa fingida.

Siempre termino como el torpe del grupo con ella.

Maldita sea.

- _¿Qué sucedió, Jet? ¿Estás bien?_-

- Sí, lo estoy.- me disculpé, relajado aunque me costó mucho de mi autocontrol sacar ese tono de voz. – Un pequeño accidente, nada grave.- insistí. – Pásame a Joe.-

- _Claro._- no se oyó muy convencida, pero no le tomé importancia.

Fue muy incómodo esperar a oír la voz de Joe, sobretodo porque me los imaginé mirándose con aprecio, con esa intimidad hermética que compartían y en la que yo sólo era un invasor, un tercero que rompía ese equilibrio perfecto.

Pero cuando oí la voz de Joe al teléfono, supe que cualquier espera valía la pena.

A pesar que esa punzada en el pecho volvió, más profunda.

- _¡Me alegra tanto oírte, Jet!_- la intensidad de la voz de Joe me dejó sin defensas y me sonrojé muy levemente. Me sentí estúpido. Pero mi emoción únicamente me delató conmigo mismo. - _Todos te hemos extrañado mucho. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya lograste cocinar algo sin incendiar tu cocina?_-

Olvidarme de todo, de mi amor por ellos y de cuánto los extrañaba, fue tanto maravilloso como vacío, porque al reírme de lo que Joe dijo me hizo sentirme solo, al olvidarme de todo lo demás.

Y algo que había aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevaba como cyborg, era que no deseaba estar solo nunca mas.

- En realidad estoy dependiendo del servicio de comida a domicilio y la comida congelada.- confesé con una sonrisa sincera, oyendo una muy tranquila sonrisa de Joe, aunque luego no supe si realmente lo oí o el conocerlo tanto me hizo saber cómo reaccionó. - ¿Y tú?-

- _Dependiendo de la buena comida de Chang, ya sabes cómo es, se ofende si comemos otra comida, tú sabes._- yo asentí y pude jurar que él lo supo. - _Te hablábamos para preguntarte si deseabas venir. Llevas mucho tiempo sin visitarnos y el profesor comienza a decir que ya nos olvidaste.-_

Ignoré que me habría gustado escuchar...

- _Y no solo el profesor. Te extraño, Jet. Y Francoise también._-

Eso bastó para que aceptara. No hubo necesidad que me recordara porqué estaba lejos, casi al otro lado del mundo, de mis amigos y compañeros cyborgs. Oír a Joe pedirme que fuera no era una petición, para mi era una orden.

¿Cómo podía negarme a su voz? ¿A _él_?

- Estaba preguntándome cuándo me lo pedirían. – mentí, aunque no del todo, porque mi deseo era que me pidieran que jamás me fuera, que me quedara con ellos para siempre. Pero de sueños he vivido todo este tiempo y de ellos continuaré alimentándome, para mi desgracia. – Yo comenzaba a pensar que ya no me querían allí.- dije en broma, con una sonrisa que ocultaba mi dolor, mi mirada triste.

Oírlo sonreír me volvió loco, en cambio.

- _¡Siempre queremos pedírtelo! Pero como dices que todo está bien en América creímos que un poco de espacio te vendría bien, pero me alegro que aceptes. ¿Quieres que alguien te recoja?-_

Mi idea de pedirle que él fuera por mi nunca salió de mi cabeza, pero me destrozó un poco más.

¿Qué importaba, de cualquier forma? Al final, nada quedaría de mi.

- Puedo ir en avión sin problemas, compañero. – aseguré, imaginándome su mirada, su cabello. Tuve que reprimir un estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, como respuesta. – Ir por mi mismo será un viaje muy cansado.-

- _Perfecto. Chang seguramente hará un banquete para recibirte, así que no vuelvas con el estómago lleno._ - me recomendó. La suave risa de Francoise y él inundándome los oídos. - _Cuidate mucho, por favor. No podemos asegurar que Fantasma Negro haya desaparecido de verdad y podría aparecer en cualquier momento. No te descuides...-_

Saber que estaba preocupado por mi me hizo sentir feliz, aunque sabía quién encabezaba siempre sus prioridades.

Aquel lugar donde nunca estaría, ni tendría para con nadie.

- No te preocupes por mi, Joe. Estaré bien. No es muy fácil hacerle daño a 002, recuérdalo.- le aseguré con mi voz alegre, antes de agregar. – Despídeme de todos, ¿está bien? Dale un beso a Francoise de mi parte.-

Lo oí incómodo y me declaré un punto a favor.

Se había sonrojado.

- _¡Jet!_ - ahora yo reí, relajándome como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. - _No digas eso, yo...-_

- Nos vemos en unos días. ¡Adiós! -

No quise escuchar cualquier prueba irrefutable de que él la quería, por lo que al colgar la bocina solté una exhalación, sintiéndome por un momento bien, porque los vería, y me había ahorrado el escuchar cosas que no quería oír, pero luego recuperé ese dolor, esa incomodidad que sentía de saber que los vería juntos de nuevo.

El dolor se apoderó de mi. Egoísta.

Siempre he sido tan egoísta. Siempre tan incapaz de ser feliz por ellos, de sonreír por verlos felices a pesar que sí lo hacía, pero que siempre en el fondo me carcomía la piel y el corazón pensar que yo debía estar ahí. Que Francoise podía amarme también. Que Joe podía amarme también. Quizá soy muy torpe, muy bocón y poco educado. Posiblemente insensible ante ciertas situaciones y muy posesivo a veces, pero no soy malo.

Por supuesto, no soy ni de cerca la mitad de bueno que Joe ni soy ni remotamente hermoso como Francoise lo es, pero tengo lo mío. Sí, por supuesto, narizón y con el cabello echado a un lado, sobretodo.

¿A quién engaño?

Nunca podré compararme a ellos. Nunca.

Pero debo ser fuerte y afrontar que ellos son la pareja perfecta. Que sus miradas fueron hechas para amarse el uno al otro y yo sonreiré viéndolos. Mi deber es proteger a Francoise para Joe y asegurarme que Joe volverá a los brazos de Francoise. Esa es mi tarea.

Debo ser la sombra que vigilará su felicidad. El cyborg que los protegerá, para que cuando esta guerra termine, pueda verlos felices juntos, de la mano, y sentirme orgulloso de que he servido de algo.

Que mi existencia no fue en vano.

Y amar en silencio a Francoise y a Joe, la pareja perfecta que jamás se ha visto.

_¿Destruirme?_

Eso hace tiempo que dejó de importarme...

... sólo ellos importan, ahora.


End file.
